


Three's A Crowd

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Power Play, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Friends with benefits was supposed to be a relaxed, simple affair; a sexual relationship without the mess of emotions or commitments. Just good friends who enjoyed hanging out and occasionally fucking. What you hadn’t expected was to be approached by two of your very attractive colleagues, friends and commanding officers in Overwatch. But you weren’t exactly complaining, both of them appealed to a very particular ‘itch’ of yours.





	1. Sexually Frustrated

Friends with benefits was supposed to be a relaxed, simple affair; a sexual relationship without the mess of emotions or commitments. Just good friends who enjoyed hanging out and occasionally fucking. What you hadn’t expected was to be approached by two of your very attractive colleagues, friends and commanding officers in Overwatch. But you weren’t exactly complaining, both of them appealed to a very particular ‘itch’ of yours. 

 

Gabriel was rough, spontaneous and ridiculously playful. The man had surprised you multiple times by snatching you into an empty conference room or office or cleaning supply, pinning you to the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist. He took wicked delight in getting you to scream in public only to silence you with a kiss and tease you with the threat that you’d get them caught. You’d often respond back with a squeeze around him, nails racking down his back and a devil-may-care grin. You would leave your encounters feeling completely exhausted; neck, back, thighs, breasts covered in hickeys and bite marks. While he didn’t mind cuddling afterwards, but it would usually devolve into yet another round.

 

Jack was sensual, softer and extremely attentive. Overwatch quarters were cushy, completely different from the military quarters you both had been used to. One of you would often venture to the others room, binge watch shows and usually that would devolve into a makeout session. You’d end up straddling his lap and you’d lose all track of time against his lips. Kissing would soon lead to soft kisses against each others necks; quiet, breathy laughter filling the room as you both would attack the other’s sensitive, ticklish spots. Hands would slip under clothes, clothing would slip off and your bodies would connect with one another. By the end of your sessions, you’d often go right back to watching television or eating snacks. 

 

All three of you had subscribed to a don’t ask, don’t tell mentality. No one would really ask if they were seeing anyone else, but they would make sure to keep their status clean and safe. It kept everything casual, just like you had wanted it, right? You had begun to find yourself looking forwards to the moments that you could steal away with them; getting their eyes, hands, mouths, bodies to yourself. A slow distracted smile stretched across your lips, lewd thoughts filling your head. You could imagine your body sandwiched between theirs, moaning and shivering as one handled you as roughly as you needed while the other completely swathed you in tender affection. If only you could have both of them...

 

Shaking your head, you cursed softly and scoffed. This was both of their faults; neither one of them had been available for the past few days, for hanging out or a quick romp. Your body was humming with arousal and they still seemed pretty damn illusive. You had been texting both of them back and forth but thus far it sounded like they both were in the midst of working on projects for their respective sectors. Fingers dancing over your holo-pad, you tried to find some small piece of work that you could use to distract you until dinner. The sound of your office door opening up drew your gaze up, eyes lighting up as Gabriel walked through the door. 

 

“‘Ey papi”, you hummed, trying to play casual as you leaned back in your office chair, crossing your legs. You gave a little arch of your back to accentuate your chest, a pleased smirk settling on your lips.

 

He looked absolutely good enough to eat. He must have stopped off base and gone to the barber shop, his hair cut into a faded undercut, the thick black curls of his hair styled into a pompadour. You didn’t know if this man owned a shirt in his actual size, the black shirt he wore clinging tightly to the muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest. You wouldn’t complain though, it gave you a delicious little show. Even the cargo pants he wore were gratuitous, clinging to those thick, muscular thighs of his. You were eating him up with your eyes and he was loving the attention if the smirk and cocky look in his eyes were any indication.

 

“‘Ey mamita”, he responded, flashing a bit of his pearly white teeth as he moved further into your office. “You done with work?”

 

Oh that smile did things to you, sending a gush of warmth and wetness into your core, you returning the look with a glance through your thick lashes. Pushing some of your hair behind your ear, giving a playful shrug of your shoulder, standing up from behind your desk. 

 

“Mmm I have some time”, you teased, walking around to the front of your desk, leaning back on it and allowing him to devour your body. You thanked every god in the universe for giving you the foresight of wearing the those black heels and pencil skirt with the red button-up. Your hips and cleavage were on display, heels accentuating your legs deliciously. And you could tell that Gabriel appreciated it, if the growing bulge in his pants was any indicator. 

 

“Good.”

 

He moved across the room in a flash, his hands moving to your hips as he lifted you onto the desk, his hands moving under your skirt. 

 

“Careful”, you warned as he yanked down your panties, jumping as your bare ass came down on the cool glass surface of your desk. You punched his shoulder gently, glaring playfully at him before his mouth moved to your neck. 

 

You whimpered as he bit down on your skin, your legs wrapping tighter around his waist we his tongue danced over your sensitive skin. Thank GOD you had a back office.  Your nails dragged down his back, lavishing in the feel of his tight muscles under your fingers. Your hands danced down, laughing breathily when you grabbed his ass and earned a sharp nip against your pulse point. Moving back up, you yanked at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, letting out a low hum of happiness as you made contact with his skin. He was always so damn warm, you felt like you were going to melt when he touched you.

 

“Ahnn!”

 

Your head tilted back as his hand moved between your bodies, massaging your pussy hard against his palm. Your hips rolled hard as you tried to draw a more solid touch from him, craving his fingers inside of you, his thumb against your clit. Gabe was practiced in his craft though, rolling his wrist so you couldn’t get the pressure you desired. 

 

“You are dripping”, he teased, nibbling up from your neck and to your jaw, his breath caressing your ear as he growled. “Missed me?”

 

You dragged your hands from his back to his stomach, biting back the moan of appreciation at feeling his scars and obliques and lats and abs underneath your fingers. Goddamn if his body wasn’t something made of dreams. Your hand quickly moved to his crotch, palming him through his pants and massaging.

 

“You missed me”, you quipped back, your sarcastic words turning into a quiet laughing moan when he nipped at your ear, tongue flicking your earlobe.

 

These power plays were absolute paradise, desire and attraction rolling off of the both of you in waves. Your hands made quick work of his pants, undoing his belt and carefully pulling down his boxer briefs, freeing his thick cock. His low moan against your ear sent lava into your clit, your wet cunt into his palm. Not one to be shown up, two of Gabriel’s fingers dove into your wetness, a whimpering gasp escaping your lips.

 

“Fuck”, you hissed at him, his fingers finding your g-spot, quickly manipulating those bundles of nerves. Your hand faltered around his shaft before moving up and down that thick, throbbing length. No, you didn’t want his hands, you needed to feel him inside of you now. “Nnnm, Gabriel, fuck me!”

 

He smirked as he kept going for several heavy moments, drawing needy mewls from you as you tried to keep yourself in check. You were too sensitive right now, he was going to draw moan after moan from you just to see you come so he could smirk and string you up again. Not today though, it seemed that he was just as eager as you. He pulled his fingers from you before stuffing his fingers into your mouth. You suckled, licking your juices off his skin hungrily, eyes staring up at him as he reached back into his pocket and grabbed a condom. With his fingers still in your mouth, you reached up and snatched the packeted rubber, tearing it open and sliding it onto his shaft.You smiled around him as you saw him shiver, openly chuckling when he snatched his fingers from your mouth. 

 

“Hold on querida”, he warned as he picked you up, your brows lifting at the new nickname. He smirked, amused at your curiosity as he picked you up, your arms wrapping around his neck. 

 

You felt so damn submissive when he snatched you up like it was nothing, his hands cupping your ass and massaging the flesh, before his arms slip up and locked around your thighs. Lining himself up with you, he filled you with one swift stroke, your hand clawing at the back of his neck. He made you feel so damned full, his cock stretching your walls as it filled you to the brim. You savored that pain-laced pleasureable first stroke, your head falling forward and resting against his shoulder. Gabriel did not take it slow and you were in absolutely heaven. His fingers held your flesh bruisingly tight, bouncing you up and down on his cock and leaving you absolutely no way to do anything but enjoy the ride. You bit into the fabric of his shirt, biting his shoulder as you tried to muffle yourself, mind slipping into a complete and utter haze of desire. 

 

Your mind began to mess with you as it pulled your fantasies from earlier that our back to the forefront. This would be the absolute perfect position to have both of them inside of you, although who would take the back or front would be an interesting argument in and of itself. But you could just imagine both of them inside of you; the kisses and bites and scratching and caresses. Oh, you would give absolutely anything to experience that for just a moment, the idea of being so goddamn full and wedged between those two perfect bodies--oh god you were going to come.

 

“Oh god Gabe”, you moaned low, still trapped in your fantasy as your walls clamped down on him, milking his cock. “Oh god yes Gabe, oooo yes Jack, that’s right fuck me.”

 

You both paused for a beat, Gabriel’s strokes slowing down as you thanked god your face was in his shoulder, a dark blush crawling up your face and ears.

 

‘Oh my god’

 

The dark chuckle that started made a chill run down your spine. Gabe’s thrusts started again but harder this time, his hold on your thighs getting bruisingly tight.

 

“Ohh mamita”, he growled, his voice taking on a darker edge as he pulled moans and screams from your mouth. “You’re thinking about someone else? Necesitas duro? Alright.”

 

You couldn’t tell if your mind was playing tricks on your but did he sound...amused? Your nails clawed at his back as he fucked you, embarrassment being outplayed by pleasure. He pounded into you, pushing you over the edge once more, his deep, aroused chuckles joining the wet sound of your fucking. You could feel the muscles in his back tense up under your hand, his thrusts growing choppy before he grunted as he came. 

 

You stayed where you were, both of you panting hard and heavily until Gabriel lowered you to the ground. Your legs shook as you pulled down your skirt, leaning back against your desk, running a hand through your hair. Gabe continued to chuckle as he cleaned himself up, tossing his condom into the wastebin and straightening his clothes. You refused to meet his eyes, an embarrassed, bashful look on your face as you tried to find the words to explain what was going on. You finally spared a look up towards him, immediately regretting it. Gabe had the biggest shit eating smirk on his face, still silently chuckling as he dipped down and grabbed your panties. Stuffing them into his pocket, he smirked, pressing a searing kiss to your lips before pulling away. 

 

“Save it”, he warned, mirth dancing over his dark features. “I’m taking these as compensation, querida. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

He walked out as you gaped at him, mouth opening and closing in bewilderment, yanking harder on your skirt to make sure there was no way it could ride up.

 

“Wh-what the hell…?!”


	2. Dessert Before Dinner

Going without panties for the rest of the day was equal parts arousing and stressful. Knowing that one misstep, one off angle and someone would see just how lewd you were sent shivers down your spine. But speaking to both subordinates and superiors with this overwhelming feeling like they might know knocked the air out of your chest. 

 

You had sent several vulgarity laced text messages to Gabriel, only receiving a smiley faces and a pic of your panties on his desk. You felt your heart stop as all the blood rushed to your face, your fingers racing over the keyboard as you prepared to cuss the cocky LA-native out, only to have a message notification from Jack appear on your screen. You sniffed at the message you had been writing to Gabe and opened the notification from Jack, smiling at the sight.

 

‘Dinner and tv @ 8 in my room?’

 

You texted back a quick ‘affirmative’, grinning to yourself. At least  _ someone  _ knew how to play nice and she was pretty damn sure Jack would never steal her underwear. Although, you couldn’t help wonder how the boy scout might react to finding out you weren’t wearing any. You licked your lips slowly, a mischievous idea forming in your head. You glanced at your computer, the numbers 1800 blinking at you to let you know it was quitting time. You grinned wide, taking off towards your room so you could ‘prepare’.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Coming!”

 

Jack hit the panel to the side of his door, the frame sliding open to reveal you to one another. The wear was casual as far as you two were concerned when you hung out, but that didn’t mean shabby. Jack was dressed in a pair of his navy blue Overwatch PT sweatpants and a white tank top that you greatly appreciated. His muscular arms and shoulders were out, and the top dipped just low enough to show off his collarbone and a bit of his perfect pectorals. You just knew you would have to mark his creamy skin up.

 

He slid sideway, sweeping his arm in a playful gesture to ask you to come in. You chuckled as you gave him a half bow as you walked in. You immediately kicked off your running shoes, smirking as the door began to slide closed. 

 

“Hey Y/N”, he greeted warmly, giving you an appreciative once over. “Got a shower in I see.”

 

You appreciated what a higher rank had given you, a private bathroom the most perfect blessing in disguise after a long day. Your hair was still damp, hanging in loose waves around your shoulders and back. You had worn your full Overwatch PT gear; the hoodie and the sweats. But what was underneath was the real treasure. 

 

“So what's the grub for tonight”, you asked nonchalantly, grabbing the commander by the hand and pulling him into the kitchen. Jack was still a farm boy through and through; fried potatoes, homemade breads, fresh fruits and vegetables and cheeses. While his meals weren’t fancy, they were hearty and delicious, especially after you taught the Indiana-native what spices could kick his meals up a notch. Although, it looked like the man had ordered out tonight, a bag of takeout resting on his counter. 

 

“Picked up some takeout”, he said with that kind smile of his. You swore those baby blues of his sparkled whenever he smiled like that. “Sushi and noodles alright with you?”

 

“Oh definitely”, you said with a grin, hopping onto the opposite counter as he began to dig into the bag. This gave you the perfect angle to stare at the muscles in his back,  a slow perverse smile growing on your lips. You wanted to dig your nails into that skin and watch those pink marks pop up. Maybe dinner could wait. “Mind if I get comfortable?”

 

Warmth ran through you at his laughter, your hands resting on the zipper to your hoodie. 

 

“Of course”, he said warmly, combing through the bag and pulling out each item. You blessed his heat as you jumped off the counter for a moment, unzipping the hoodie and wiggling out of your loose sweatpants. You folded them quickly, placing them on the counter and jumping back onto the the counter and crossing your legs with a slight arch of your back as you watched Jack separate everything. “You want tuna or sal--”

 

‘Success!’

 

You loved the fact that he turned pink when he began to get aroused, the flush starting at his cheeks and the top of his ears. It seemed he really like your outfit. After jumping out of the shower you had thrown on a blue tank top that dipped down and showed off your cleavage and clung to your curves. The black short shorts you had worn clung to your round hip and thick thighs. Your body grew hot as Jack looked you up and down, your thighs clenching together as you saw a bulge begin to form in his pants. You opened your arms to him, smiling as you motioned him forward with your hands. He moved forward, his warm hands sliding over your waist and gently resting on your back, pressing you to him. Resting your arms against his shoulders, you leaned forward, pressing a soft, slow kiss against his lips.

 

“How about we work up an appetite first”, you asked against his lips, smiling as he gave a slight nod before picking you up off of the counter. Both of you laughed against each other's lips as your legs wrapped around his waist as his hands holding your thighs. He carried you to the living room, you both still soaking in the softness of the other lips against their own. You squeaked as Jack dropped onto the couch, giggling against his lips as your hips fell into his, his bulge pressing against your barely covered mound. “Happy to see me?”

 

He rolled his eyes at you before his hand moved from your thighs to your ass, massaging the soft fullness gently before his hands dragged up your back. You whined against his lips, arching into him as your hands began to explore themselves. There was no rush in your touches, your fingers lightly stroking his face and chin before running over his neck. You hummed, pleased against his lips as he let out a soft growl when your hands touched the sensitive pulse point of his neck. You rubbed there purposefully, grinding your hips down against him until his hands dragged away from the sensitive spot on your back and grabbed your hips to still them. 

 

“Hmmm”, you teased playfully before squeaking as he suddenly began to yank your shirt up, breaking your kiss as he pulled the shirt over your head. “Oh you have me at a disadvantage Jackie.”

 

Your hands pulled away from his neck and down his chest, your nails dragging against his skin, leaving pink-red marks until you got to his shirt. Your couldn’t help but sigh at the feel of those strong muscles under your hands, jumping and moaning as Jack began to litter kisses over your jaw and to your neck. You could barely focus, your fingers grazing the hems of his shirt before pulling his tank top up. You hated to feel his lips pull away from your sensitive skin, shivering hard as you finally evened the playing field. Your fingers and his lips found one another again, your hands massaging his chest and nipples, his mouth finding your own.

 

“Ah Jack”, you gasped as his tongue gently circled your hard bud, his other hand massaging the opposite side. His touch was firm yet gentle, your pleasure fried nerves aching delightfully under his touch. You felt him smile around the swell of your breast, increasing the speed at which his tongue and fingers moved, making your hips grind down needily into his. Your hand jumped pushing his hand hard against your bosom, feeling your wetness soak the crotch of your shorts. You couldn’t stand this, hated and loved him for the fact he could pull all of these sounds and reactions out of you just by kissing you. You needed him inside of you now. “Jack...Jack, fuck me?”

 

You whined through panting breath, the man taking his time to pull away, basking of the feel of your hand in his hair and scratching at his scalp. That drew a sigh from his lips, the farm boy pulling back from your tit with a slight pop. He grinned that too sweet grin of his, a look of desire in his gaze. 

 

“Well since you asked so nicely”, he teased, his arm wrapping securely around your waist as he shifted forward on the couch. 

 

A gasp tumbled from your lips, the hardness of his cock rubbing delightfully against your mound. He leaned forward with you, littering kisses against your breasts and collarbone, his free hand reaching out to grab his small box of condoms. You practically purred as he continued to lavish your skin in attention, you could feel the slightest smile in his actions. He pulled the small packet out, handing it, handing it off to you before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. You moaned, fingers shaking as you tore the pack open, wiggling back on his lap as his hands worked on loosening the tie on his pants. You hummed appreciatively as he freed himself, biting your lip eagerly. 

 

You made quick work of sliding the condom over his dick, lifting off of his lap briefly and lining yourself up with him. Jack’s arm stayed wrapped around your back, his other hand digging into your hip as you lowered yourself onto him.

 

“Shit”, he breathed out as you reseated yourself onto his lap. You felt so full, your clit throbbing in delight as you began to bounce onto his lap.

 

You began to rock your hips slowly, feeling him throb as he filled you up. Jack had a delightful curve that rubbed at your walls and made you feel like you would explode from the pleasure of it all. The both of you set your pace slow and steady, Jack's kisses and licks becoming a little more firm, turning into light nips at your neck and breasts and nipples. Your hands moved to his shoulders for leverage,  nails digging into his muscles as you felt heat begin to pool faster in the pit of your stomach.

 

“Jack”, you cried out, his hand dragging from your hip, the pad of his thumb finding your clit. 

 

He knew exactly what he was doing, bringing you to your peak as your walls squeezed tighter around him. He began to bounce you faster on his lap, his thumb rolling in circles as his mouth found your breast again. Your head rolled back in joy, eyes squeezing shut tight as you tried to ride the waves as the knot in your stomach grew tighter and tighter. You forgot how to breathe for a moment, biting down hard on your bottom lip as you felt the end draw near.

 

“That's it”, Jack panted against your skin, making your entire body sizzle at the thought of him watching you as you neared climax. “Go on.”

 

His voice was growing tighter, his thrusts harder as he egged you on. All at once, you inhaled sharply as you were thrown over the edge, your eyes flying open as you came.

 

“J-Jack”, you screamed, your walls clamping down hard on his shaft, nails actually digging into his skin. He wouldn't ease up on your clit, still rolling in circles as your body twitched and burned. You were dying the sweetest death, your ears barely registering the sound of his door opening. “J-Jack oh pl-please please...ohhh my...g-g-Gabe?!”

 

You were still basking in the depth of orgasm when your eyes landed on the smirking facade of Gabriel Reyes. You tore your eyes tore away from his, squeezing shut as you tried to calm your body down, your brain pulled in two different directions. You felt Jack’s arm tighten around you as he came, grunting softly against your shoulder. The both of you sat panting for a moment until you heard the sound of Gabe’s husky chuckle and a slow clap of the hands.

 

“Looks like you two are having fun”, he teased as an abashed blush burned through you. “Up for an encore?”


	3. Altogether Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to put this out! It took me a while to find some kind of inspiration to knock this out! This is unBeta'd so I will be going over it again tomorrow. I do hope you enjoy!

“Give it back!”

 

A smug smirk sat on Gabe’s lips as he yanked his hand back right before your chopsticks landed across his knuckles, popping the spicy salmon roll piece into his mouth. Glaring at him, you grunted as you went back to eating your shrimp lo mein and quietly contemplating how the fuck you ended up in this situation. On either side of you sat one of your friends with benefits, Gabe on your left, Jack on your right and they were eating dinner as if what transpired ten minutes earlier hadn’t happened.

 

You had called out a different name in the middle of sex--again--but at least you had a really good excuse this time. Gabriel Fucking Reyes was standing in the doorway, watching as you came on Jack’s lap, looking smug as all hell as the both of you wound down from your climaxes. Both you and Jack were blushing, Jack grumbling softly about how he never should have given Reyes the damn access code while helping you pull your tank top back on. Gabriel chuckled as the both of you quickly pulled your clothes back on, nonchalantly walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bag of take-out. You planned to tear into him, your finger lifted and eyes narrowed but before you could get the first word of your tirade out though, your stomach had growled and demanded sustenance. So food first, vengeance later.

 

You don’t know why you felt so damned shy in the first place; like Gabriel hadn’t seen your fully naked ass or hadn’t been screwing you on top of your desk mere hours before. Still, getting caught in the act was different, an intimate moment interrupted. You stuffed a large piece of shrimp into your mouth, before shooting another glare at Gabriel. He snickered as he caught your eye, his brow lifting in a silent challenge. Your brows shot up incredulously, eyes narrowing before you scoffed and rolled your eyes. If he wanted to play, then let’s play.

 

“So Gabe didn’t really peg you as a voyeur”, you said offhandedly, purposefully recrossing your leg so your knee bumped his. “You normally sneak into people’s rooms or…?”

 

“I guess we’re both learning things today”, Gabe said casually, ignoring your question, leaning back in his seat and placing his arm across the back of the couch. You could  _ hear _ the cockiness in his tone as he purposefully spread his legs, his right leg now firmly set alongside your left. “I didn’t know you were a tag chaser.”

 

You gasped, turning and punching Gabe in his shoulder, earning a throaty laugh from the man as he blocked your next hit, snatching your food away and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Faster than you could think, Gabe had wrapped his arms around your waist and yanked you into his lap, laughing as you struggled to get back to your section of the couch. You had to admit, you loved the way his strong arms felt around your waist and how nice it was to be sitting in his lap. But you couldn’t let him know that of course. Your eyes lifted to look at Jack, trying to get some kind of support from the man but he was laughing softly, his hand patting your calf sympathetically. 

 

“Stop teasing her Gabe”, he said, voice filled with mirth as you gave an exasperated huff and pout. “She’s the only one that doesn’t know by now, you’re just torturing her at this point.”

 

“Only one who doesn’t know what”, you asked incredulously, eyes darting from Gabe then back to Jack. Jack was a bit pink in the face, that same blush that cropped up on his face when he was thinking something mildly erotic or embarrassing. Although, instead of a flustered look in those baby blues, it was a look of pure playful mischief. Twisting to look at Gabe, his shit eating smirk was back, the man eating up your perplexed expression. “Okay you two, spit it out. What hell is going on?”

 

“Well”, Jack started out, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, placing his own carton of Chinese food down on the side table next to himself. “It does look like we all share a type, to be honest.”

 

“And that type is each other querida”, Gabe said with a quiet snicker, placing a kiss against your shoulder. He placed his chin on your shoulder, still chuckling softly as he placed another kiss on the side of your neck, making a shiver roll down your spine. 

 

“Wait wait wait what”, you asked, pushing Gabriel lightly in the chest, resisting the simmer he was trying to stir in your belly. He planted another hard kiss to the side of your neck, earning a solid slap to his solid chest before realizations slowly began to dawn on you. Your eyes went round, Gabe’s laugh vibrating through your side as Jack’s quiet chuckle joined his. You pointed at Jack then at Gabe and back and forth for several moments before stopping. “No fucking way!”

 

By this point, Jack’s arm was wrapped loosely around his stomach as he laughed harder and harder, Gabe’s arms tightening around your waist so you didn’t fall off of his lap as his shoulders shook. You knew that all of you were sexually fluid, gender playing no real role in determining your attraction to a partner. You had been bar hopping with them on more occasions than you had counted, the three of you often pointing out the attractive men and women you spotted over your drinks. But you never would have connected the two of them together--although now that you thought about it, it made perfect sense. They  _ were  _ best friends and they  _ were  _ around one another all the time and there were time they had shared  _ looks _ . You dropped your face into you palm, shaking your head and sighing.  The irony of the whole situation was at least a bit comical.

 

“Alright alright you assholes”, you huffed, pushing the hand that was covering your face through your hair. “So how long have you two known?”

 

“I’d say about ten minutes ago”, Jack said with a soft chuckle, gently kneading your calf and drawing a low groan of satisfaction from you. Gabriel took that moment to press a hard kiss against your pulse point, tugging a soft moan from you.

 

“When you slipped up and called a certain golden boy’s name in the middle of  _ our  _ fun”, Gabe said against your neck, making you shiver as he went right back to kissing your neck, grinning wolfishly against your skin. “So, I’d say four hours tops. Although, I must say, watching you and boy scout cum at the same time was  _ quite  _ the treat.”

 

With certain words he nipped at the skin of  your neck, making your back arch, your ass pressing down into his growing bulge. Lust overrode embarrassment, one particular nip causing your hand to fly up and press against Gabe’s neck and hold him there. Your head lolled to the side, Gabe happily taking this chance to lavish more of your skin in attention. He had lit a fire in the pit of your stomach and you didn’t think there was any quelling it now, your eyes lifting up wantingly and connecting with Jack’s. His baby blues had darkened with arousal, soaking in the image of your chest rising and falling, your lips slightly parted in a pant, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyes looked between you and Gabe before the blonde twisted, carefully crawling over you and pinning you between Gabe and himself. 

 

“Think you can share”, Jack teased as he looked down on you, your heartbeat picking up as you suddenly realized how vulnerable you were. Trapped between two men who were the apex of attractiveness and masculinity, dominance and possessiveness rolling off both of them. 

 

“Think you can keep up”, Gabe shot back, his hands dragging up from your waist, tugging down 

your spaghetti strapped top. Your head tilted all the way back to his shoulder, your mouth opening in a moaning gasp as Gabe calloused hands groped at your sensitive breasts. You bit down hard on your bottom lip, before he gave your nipples a particularly hard pinch making you cry out. “Ah ah, cariño. I think we all know exactly how loud you can be, don’t hold back now, comprende?”

 

“Aw be nice Gabe”, Jack teased, gently grabbing your chin and pulling your face forward. Your lust blown eyes stared into his, a slight smirk playing on his face. He dipped down, capturing your lips with his, his tongue dancing across your lips. You granted him access, moaning into his mouth as he settled over you. Jack’s hand dragged down your body until it rested on your thinly covered mound, massaging hard against your heat. You squeaked into his mouth, jumping as his hand quickly yanked the fabric to the side and his fingers found your clit. They really weren’t wasting any time.

 

Jack pulled away from your lips, a low moan tumbling from you as he pressed harder against your clit, circling the sensitive nub in time with Gabe’s own massaging of your breasts. You chest began to rise and fall faster, moans turning into pants and quite whines as their teamwork pushed you into yet another orgasm that day. Your back arched so hard that you rose off of Gabe’s lap, his arm cradling your back as your feet dug deep into the couch cushions. 

 

“Gab-Ja-Ja-Ga”, you were stumbling over both of their names as you tried to beg either one of them to stop, neither one of them wanting to be the one that let up first. Jack ended up being the one, his hand flung away from your dripping mound when your leg caught him in the side. Gabriel started laughing again, Jack glaring at you as he rubbed at his attacked ribs, you returning the look as you caught your breath. “You two….are trying….to kill me….” 

 

Gabe’s hands pulled away from your breasts before he earned an elbow to his ribs, hands dragging down to rest on your hips. You could still feel him against your ass, pressing hard and needily into you, a quick glance at Jack’s crotch revealing he was just as aroused. You licked your lips, breathing in sharply as you realized that even after cumming multiple times, your body was still begging for more. But your nethers throbbed with each beat of your heart, demanding a short period of relief before starting once more. 

 

“How about we take this to the bedroom”, you suggested, twisting so your feet touched the floor before pushing yourself off of Gabe’s lap. You almost fell but caught yourself as either man made a grab to help you up, a warm, sentimental bubble expanding in your chest. The sex was great and all but the fact that you could do this with two people who cared deeply and intensely for you was special in and of itself. “As much as I love your couch Jackie, it doesn’t quite work for three people.”

 

You didn’t wait for their answer, your wobbly legs demanding you sit down again and you intended it to be the bedroom. Jack had a nice king sized bed, an apparent perk of being the Strike Commander of the base. There were a number of full, fluffy pillows lined along the headboard, the thick blue comforter on the bed soft under your hands and knees as you crawled onto the bed. You fell back against the pillows, cuddling into them as you adjusted your shorts and crossed your legs. Craning your head to look out the door, your brow quirked up in a question of ‘what were they waiting for’, smiling as you watched both Jack and Gabe exchange a look before pushing off of the couch. 

 

Your brows shot up in amusement, eyes glittering as you watched Gabe’s hand glide across Jack’s ass, the blonde jumping as Gabe obviously pinched his tight rear. You snorted softly as the two men walked through the bedroom door, the both of them exchanging a hungry look before looking up at you. They both made a move to grab for you, your leg quickly pulling back as you lifted an admonishing finger. 

 

“No no”, you said simply, levelling them both with a look to show you meant business. Both of them settled down on the bed, sitting on the edge as they both looked at you. “I really am enjoying myself. I just need a quick break...so...since Jack and I put  on a show for you, Gabe, why don’t you return the favor? Maybe it’ll help rile me back up faster?”

 

“‘Break’”, Gabriel quipped back, rolling his eyes with a teasing smirk. “That your secret way of saying you wanna watch Jack and me go at it? All you had to do was ask, cariño. Ain’t that right, golden boy?”

 

“I really need to get a new nickname”, Jack sighed, no real malice in his voice as he dragged his hand over his face. Reyes and you exchanged an impish look before looking back at Jack.

 

“Blondie”, you teased in a sing-song voice, earning a pointed glare from Jack.

 

“Rubito”, Gabe joined in, Jack’s head twisting to look at him in exasperation.

 

“Sunshine!”

 

“Goldilocks!”

 

“Daffodil!”

 

“Mi--”

 

“Oh my god just shut up and kiss me”, Jack growled, face tinged pink in embarrassed annoyance, grabbing the back of Gabe’s neck. Their lips crash together and you couldn’t help the excited titter that bubbled up from your throat, eyes going round. 

 

“Woah”, you breathed out, the heat immediately beginning to heat again in your core. The kiss was intense, their eyes still open and locked on one another, all soft growls and quiet nips at one another lips. An intense want--or was it need?--was conveyed, Gabriel pushing forward until their chests touched, the darker man’s hand lifting up to twist into Jack’s hair. 

 

The blonde was painted rosy from the shell of his ears all the way down to his naked chest, his fingers curling against Gabe’s neck and shoulders, a visible shudder travelling down his spine. Their carnal want hung heavy and intoxicating in the air, your eyes fixated on the scene as it unfolded. Jack’s hands pulled away from Gabe’s shoulder, his kisses becoming frantic as he tried to equalize the situation. You and Jack sat in the thinnest of underclothes or underwear while Gabe was fully dressed and it was apparent that Jack needed to feel his skin against his own. Your lightly scratched at your thigh as Jack’s hands made their way under Gabe’s shirt, his hands massaging at his well sculpted torso before pushing his shirt up. 

 

You licked your lips, a small breath catching in your throat as Jack pulled back and yanked Gabe’s shirt the rest of the way off, the two of them exchanging a smoldering stare before they were back on each other. Gabe went straight for the side of Jack’s neck, your own skin tingling as you watched, Jack’s fingers returning to the back of Gabe’s neck. Jack’s moan was low and thick, his tongue darting out to lick at Gabe’s sensitive earlobe, drawing a growl from the other man. A quiet moan fell from your lips when Gabe’s hand tightened in Jack’s hair, gently pulling the blonde man away from his ear with a warning grunt. That was his weak spot, both you and Jack apparently knew that, he turned into putty if teased long enough. 

 

A lusty amused laugh fell from Jack’s lip, your teeth biting down hard on your bottom lip to quiet the moan that wanted to spill from your own. Gabe was just as rough on Jack as he was on you, if not a bit more, his teeth biting into Jack’s skin and sucking, leaving pink and red marks wherever he kissed. Jack’s hand tightened around his neck before scratching at Gabe’s back, one of his hand moving between their bodies to his covered cock, massaging him through his thick cargo pants. It was Gabe’s chance to moan, the sound muffled and expression hidden against Jack’s shoulder. The man was not to be outdone, his lips returning to Jack’s shoulder and collarbone, his hand falling and groping at Jack’s cock once more. They arched against one another, both men teasing the other  without giving them the relief of full skin on skin contact.

 

This was hot. Erotic and intimate and sensual--just fucking perfect. The hand against your thigh twitched, your legs slowly uncrossing as to not interrupt the both of them. You dropped your hand to your thinly covered crotch, fingers pushing the fabric of your shorts to the side and dragging a finger over your needy cunt. You barely bit back the moan that threatened to spill out, your body pressing harder into the pillows. Your eyes fluttered as you watched them, your brow furrowed as you tried to resist the urge to close them, a soft whine rising from your chest as you pushed harder and rubbed your clit.

 

“I think someone is enjoying the show.”

 

Jack’s voice sliced through your aroused haze like a knife, your face burning as you yanked your hands away from your nethers. Your eyes finally opened completely, the both of them staring at you, smirks resting on both of their attractive faces. Feeling caught, you tried to play it off by lifting your chin a little and rolling your shoulders. 

 

“What can I say”,you practically purred to them, smoothly dropping your hand to your core, dipping two fingers into your nethers. Pulling them back you wiggled them with a amorous giggle, both of them staring at your wetness coated fingers. “You guys riled me back up.”

 

They broke away from one another first, an amused giggle bubbling up from your lips as they both made a move for you, grabbing your legs and yanking you forward. Jack made it to your fingers first, drawing a surprised, satisfied mewl from you lips as he thoroughly cleaned your middle finger. Gabe moved forward, bumping against Jack’s shoulder gently as he cleaned your pointer, toes curling as both of their tongues danced over your sensitive digits. You hesitated before pulling your fingers back, pushing yourself onto your elbows you motioned for Jack to come close first. His blue eyes flashed, casting a brief smug look at Gabe before crawling over your body. 

 

“You undress”, you demanded, peeking around Jack’s shoulder to look at Gabriel, the man not arguing for once and standing as he went to disrobe. Satisfied, your attention returned to Jack, one of your hands lifting to trace at a particularly red mark on the side of his neck. 

 

He released a soft hiss of desire, his hands dropping to the hem of your tank top and pulling up. You wiggled as the shirt came up and off, your hands covering your breasts in a playfully coy gesture. He dropped his head with a laugh, batting your hands away and wrapping his lips around your nipple. You cried out, delighted, your toes curling and pressing into the sheets as pleasure surged through your body. Your hands clawed at the sheets before tangling into his hair, aroused laughter filling the air as he switched breasts hungrily, trailing affectionate nips between each. You whimpered softly as you felt Jack’s teeth graze your nipple, tears springing to your eyes as he suddenly bit down, Jack groaning against the swell of your breast. 

 

“Fuck Gabe”, he managed to grunt out, his attention to your skin picking up hungrily, spurred on by whatever the dark skinned man was doing. His actions stuttered, your eyes watching as his face grows redder and redder, needy moans spilling against your skin, his blue eyes squeezing shut. 

 

You couldn’t see but whatever was going on out of sight, the blonde was thoroughly enjoying, his expressions sending embers of pleasure into your core. When tangled up in pleasure he was so expressive, his mouth opening and closing in silent, needy words, lashes fluttering as his brow furrowed. Your hands lifted and touched his face, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, the blonde taking a moment before he reacted. Eyes slipping closed, you tasted him and Gabe, a quiet moan joining his as you felt a pair of hands move to your hips, pulling your shorts down and off. 

 

Just as suddenly as he was on you, Jack pulled away from you, sitting up on his knees as he devoured you with his eyes. Somewhere along the way it seemed he had shed his underwear, his cock hard and dripping with precum. Gabriel’s arm wrapped around his middle, a hungry smirk on his features as he ghosted a hand over the blonde’s thigh, giving his cock a small jerk. You and Jack moaned at the same time, the visual making your nethers clench, his cock jumping in Gabe’s hand. That destroyed your last vestiges of patience, flipping onto your stomach and crawling for Jack’s nightstand. Your hand dove into the side drawer, rummaging around until your fingers found the condoms and lubricant the man stored there. Yanking them both out, you turned back onto your side, the bed sinking further as Gabriel joined you and Jack on the bed. 

 

“So”, you started, offering the condoms to both of the men, each taking one and tearing the packets open. You didn’t try and bite back the wanting sigh that fell from your lips, eyes unabashedly watching as they both rolled the thin latex over their hard cocks. “How should we do this…?”

 

Jack and Gabe exchanged a look, a silent agreement passing between the men before they looked back to you. A slow, naughty smile pulled at both of their lips, Gabriel extending a hand to you first, shuffling to the right while Jack moved to the left. Placing your hand in his tentatively, you squeaked as the man wrapped his hand around yours and pulled you up, Gabriel stepping back and pulling you off of the bed with him. You fell into his chest, legs shaking as your naked torso pressed to his, your mind acutely aware of just how close you were to his cock. His chuckle drew your eyes up instead of down like you’d wanted them to go, his free hand lightly running down your back until it rested on you ass. He kneaded the full flesh, quiet, wanting breaths falling from your mouth, dropping his face closer to yours. He had a pleasant smug look on his face when your hands jumped out and groped at his naked shoulder, whining when his hand smacked your ass. 

 

“Think you can handle both of us querida”, he asked, sending spirals of pleasure down your spine, your eyes going round when you looked up at him. Double penetration had always been a lingering fantasy of yours, the idea of being so delightfully full of both of them making your head swim. 

 

“God yes”, you whimpered, head tilting to his collarbone as he went back to kneading your flesh. 

 

“Good girl, now turn around.”

 

The sudden sweet compliment made your knees feel weak, a shiver rushing through you as he turned you around. Jack laid back on the bed, the lubricant held loosely in his hand, legs hanging over the edge. He patted his lap before tilting his head up, a silent request for you to climb up. Gabriel helped you back up onto the bed, holding you steady as you planted your knees on either side of Jack’s hips, your head dipping down to place a searing kiss against Jack’s lips before you sat back up. Jack’s hands settled on your hips, Gabe’s ghosting over your waist and chest, lips pressing to the side of your neck. Your body shook as Jack guided you down onto his cock, head tipping back as Gabriel’s hand massaged at your breasts and kissed the side of your neck. You whined as Jack completely bottomed out in you, your toes curling as you wiggled in his lap, savoring the fill of him inside of you. Your eyes were heavy as you stared down at him, your hands scratching at his chest as he gave a weak roll of his hips. 

 

“Shit”, you hissed out as you rocked your hips into his, mouth falling open as Gabriel pinched your nipples hard, his teeth biting hard into your pulse point. Heat rolled through your entire body, pooling in your center and making you squeeze tight around Jack, the blonde groaning. 

 

The two of you set a slow, rocking pace, Gabe nibbling against your skin as you clawed at Jack;  pink lines and crescent shaped marks joining the bites and hickies that both you and Gabriel had littered across Jack’s pale skin. You were sure your own skin was covered in them if Gabriel’s actions were any hint. Jack’s finger dug into your hips as he began to bounce you up and down on his lap, his hips snapping up to meet you just as you came back down. You barely registered Gabe’s hands pulling away from you, Jack’s movements making your mind go hazy, eyes slipping closed as you savored each thrust and quiet moans the man beneath you made. 

 

“Ah cold!”

 

You jumped as you felt lube slide from the top of the crack of your ass, Jack’s hands shifting to pull your cheeks apart. Your shivered hard as you felt one of his fingers rub at the puckered set of muscles, massaging until you relaxed before pushing one finger in. Your back arched, eyes flying open as a surprised moan fell from your lips, a desperate whine escaping you as both men moved inside of you at once. Your own movements stuttered as Gabriel twisted and thrusted one then two fingers inside of you, Jack rolling his hips and helping you grind into him. 

 

“Oh fuck...fuck shit.”

 

A stream of curse words fell from your lips as you tried to regain some semblance of control, a tangled ball of desire pulsing and expanding in your core. Another finger joined the two in your ass, a choked sob falling from your lips as Gabriel leaned forward and bit at the back of your neck. You felt so full. You could barely breathe, each man’s hand roaming over your body, caressing spots they knew would only drive you higher. Your neck, your inner thighs, your breasts, your back. You whined pitifully as that desire in your core grew, your eyes squeezing shut once more. 

 

“J-Jack G-Gabe pl-please!”

 

Gabe’s laughter was thick and dark, as he pulled his fingers back, Jack laugh breathy and quiet as his thrusts slowed for a moment. The man behind you pressed his hand to your shoulder, pushing you forward until your chest touched Jack’s muscular one, the blonde’s hands moving to wrap around you and hold you in place. Your own arms wrapped around his shoulders, your lips crashing needily into his, trying to convey the frenzied feelings the both of them were stirring up in you. Jack kissed you back hungrily, eating your gasp as you felt Gabriel’s cock began to press into your ass. Jack--or maybe it was Gabe’s you couldn’t tell--ran their hands up and down your spine, coaxing you to relax as the darker man pushed the head of his shaft into you. 

 

At that moment you stopped breathing completely, your head turning away from Jack’s lips. You could feel Jack’s cock buried inside of you, Gabriel’s pushing inside of you the rest of the way. Gabriel groaned from behind you, Jack moaning beneath you, your own sounds temporarily ceased by shock. This is what heaven must feel like you thought; filled to the brim by your two extremely attractive friends, your walls squeezing and milking both of them unconsciously. You sucked in a gulp of air as you felt Gabriel move first, Jack following suit, your mind correcting you as each of the men began to move. You became absolutely entrenched in pleasure, the sounds of your voices echoing throughout the room as you explored and enjoyed one another’s bodies. You came apart first and then again as their thrusts grew harder, your body overstimulated and overwhelmed by their touches and thrusts and growls and moans. 

 

“Gabe Jack I can’t”, you begged them as the worked you higher once more, your head pressing against the side of Jack’s neck. Your whines and whimpered fell against his skin, against his neck, your entire body shaking as they drove you towards yet another orgasm. You wanted--needed--them to come with you, your mind barely keeping itself conscious under their ministrations. “Pl-please...I need, I need…”

 

“We got you beautiful”, Jack growled, voice tight as he plowed up into you, his arms tightening around your waist. His hands clung to you, lightly clawing and scratching at your skin, the both of you needing to feel the other as he felt a tightening in his stomach. “Fuck…”

 

“That’s right querida”, Gabriel practically snarled, bent over you now as the both of their thrusts became more disjointed, your tight walls spasming around them as you crashed over the precipice once more. You bit down into Jack’s shoulder and screamed, your vision blinking for several moments before your consciousness flickered. “Shit…”

 

The both of them gave several more hard stuttered thrusts before Jack came, Gabriel falling almost immediately after. Jack shivered beneath you, Gabriel grinding his hips hard into yours before the man pulled out, Jack sliding out as he grew soft. They handled you gingerly as you began to rouse, Jack carefully pulling you back and setting you next to him, Gabriel disposing of both condoms in a wastebin. You shivered as Gabriel slid back into the bed, his arm wrapping around your waist and tugging you to him. Jack scooted closer to the two of you, his arm joining Gabe’s across your hip, his legs intertwining with your own. A yawn was tugged from you lips as you became surrounded in warmth, your arm moving to rest across both of theirs, your hand patting Jack’s forearm affectionately. 

 

This was nice. Intimate but not awkward; squeezed between your two closest friends as you basked in the post-coitus afterglow. You were sore and covered in angry bite marks and hickies and your body was exhausted but you were happy. Chuckling softly you wiggled between them warmheartedly, pressing your ass further into Gabriel’s crotch, nuzzling your head under Jack. As sleep began to creep in, you didn’t resist the urge to say one last thing to the men.  

 

“I call not it for breakfast.”

 

((A/N: So a tag chaser is a kind of military term, means that you go after folks just cuz they have dog tags. Lmao reasons why it was rude as hell.))


End file.
